It is well known in motor vehicles to restrain an occupant on a vehicle seat through the use of a safety belt having a buckle interposed therein so that the belt can be separated to permit occupant ingress and egress.
Conventional seat belt buckles have a pushbutton which the occupant depresses to unbuckle the belt. The pushbutton is spring-loaded and the force of the spring determines the force the occupant must apply to unbuckle the buckle.
It would be desirable to provide a seat belt buckle having a device conveniently associated therewith for varying the pushbutton force needed to unbuckle the buckle.